starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ordre Jedi
*Maître Jedi *Chevalier Jedi *Padawan *Initié |Sous groupes=*Conseil de la Première ConnaissanceStar Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga *Conseil de la Réconciliation *Conseil de la Réaffectation *Gardes du Temple Jedi |Forces= |QG=Temple Jedi, Coruscant |Organisations affiliées=*Ancienne République * Docteur Aphra 2: Aphra 2 *République Galactique |Textes=Code JediStar Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme |Divinités=*La Force **Côté Lumineux de la Force *L'Élu |Lieux=*Premier Temple Jedi,Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force Ahch-ToStar Wars: The Force Awakens Ending Details And More Revealed In Official Screenplay *Temple Jedi, Coruscant *Temple Jedi, Ilum *Temple Jedi, Lothal *Temple Jedi, Vrogas VasStar Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2 *Jedha *Grande Bibliothèque, Ossus *Tython |Artefacts=*Sabre noir *Holocrons *Cristaux de mémoire Kyber |Cérémonies=*Épreuves d'initiésKanan 7 : Premier Sang 1 *Funérailles JediStar Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *Épreuves Jedi |Fondation=Plus de 5000 ans avant la Guerre des ClonesTarkin |Origine=Coruscant |Fondateur= |Effondrement=19 av.BYStar Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith |Membres=* Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *Adi Gallia *Caleb DumeUne Nouvelle Aube *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan KenobiStar Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Even Piell * *Bultar Swan * Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film *Saesee Tiin *Mace Windu *Yaddle *YodaStar Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque |Affiliation= }} L'Ordre Jedi était une organisation ancienne guidée par sa croyance et son observation de la Force et de son Côté Lumineux. Les Jedi étaient les gardiens de la paix et de la justice au sein de la République Galactique durant les siècles qui précédèrent la Guerre des Clones. Bien qu'agissant comme diplomates ou médiateurs, les Jedi portaient des sabres laser, symbole et arme de choix de ses membres. Sous l'égide du Haut Conseil Jedi, les Maîtres Jedi formaient les Padawan aux voies de la Force jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent leurs épreuves et deviennent Chevaliers Jedi. Des milliers d'années avant la bataille de Yavin, les Jedi affrontèrent leurs ennemis mortels, les Sith, au cours de plusieurs guerres avant de penser les avoir vaincus pour de bon. Par la suite, l'Ordre Jedi se chargea principalement de maintenir la paix à travers la galaxie selon les lois édictées par le Sénat Galactique pendant près de mille ans. Pendant la Guerre des Clones, les Jedi prirent le commandement de la Grande Armée de la République afin d'affronter la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. À leur insu, la guerre avait été orchestrée par le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious afin de détruire l'Ordre Jedi. À la fin de la guerre, Palpatine transforma la République en un puissant Empire Galactique et déclencha l'exécution de l'Ordre 66 ordonnant aux soldats clones de la Grande Armée de considérer les Jedi comme des traîtres et de les tuer à vue. À cause de cela, l'Ordre Jedi s'effondra. Anakin Skywalker, Élu d'une prophétie Jedi censé rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force, devint l'apprenti de Dark Sidious et prit l'identité de Dark Vador. Toutefois, le fils de Vador, Luke Skywalker rencontra Obi-Wan Kenobi pendant la Guerre Civile Galactique et entama sa formation. Luke finit par affronter son père et Sidious. Vador se retourna contre son maître et le tua. Mortellement blessé, Vador succomba peu après. La mort des deux Seigneurs Sith ramena l'équilibre dans la Force accomplissant ainsi l'ancienne prophétie Jedi. Description Vue d'ensemble L'Ordre Jedi était une organisation monastique dédiée à l'étude du Côté Lumineux de la Force et opposée à ses ennemis, les Sith utilisant le Côté Obscur. Les Jedi servirent comme gardiens de la paix au sein de la République Galactique : ils effectuaient des missions diplomatiques ou poursuivaient et appréhendaient les criminels à travers la galaxie. Les membres de l'Ordre Jedi étaient encouragés à vivre selon le Code Jedi, une ligne de conduite assez stricte centrée sur l'auto-discipline, la responsabilité et le service public. Étant donné que les Jedi étaient formés à utiliser la Force, chaque membre progressait à travers différents rangs. La sensibilité à la Force des Jedi était identifiée peu de temps après sa naissance. Intégrés dès le plus jeune âge au sein de l'Ordre, ils suivaient une formation en tant qu'initiés dont un des rites de passage était la Collecte. Ce rite consistait à trouver un cristal Kyber afin de construire leur propre sabre laser. Un initié devenait un Padawan lorsqu'un Jedi plus âgé le prenait sous sa tutelle pour devenir son maître attitré. Par tradition, les Padawans portaient une tresse comme marque de distinction.Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film Un Jedi ne pouvait former qu'un seul Padawan à la fois et devait attendre que son apprenti actuel ait passé les épreuves de Chevalier pour en prendre un nouveau. Après avoir terminé leur formation et passé avec succès les épreuves, un Padawan obtenait le statut de Chevalier Jedi. Il pouvait dès lors mener des missions pour la République et entreprendre la formation de Padawan. Les Chevaliers qui montraient une vaste connaissance et une profonde maîtrise de la Force étaient élevés au rang de Maîtres Jedi. Parmi ces derniers, douze étaient choisis pour siéger au Haut Conseil Jedi, entité dirigeant de l'Ordre. Au sein du conseil, le membre le plus ancien portait le titre de Grand Maître, et dirigeait l'Ordre en compagnie du Maître de l'Ordre. Lieux thumb|right|250px|Le Temple Jedi sur Coruscant. Le Temple Jedi se trouvait sur Coruscant, planète et capitale galactique. À la fois école et monastère, il était la plus grande académie Jedi de la galactique, possédait les grandes Archives Jedi et lieu de réunion du Conseil Jedi. Symbole de l'Ordre, le Temple affichait l'importance des Jedi et de leur statut en se trouvant à la surface de Coruscant. Son accès n'était pas restreint aux Jedi : tout Coruscanti souhaitant servir les Jedi pouvait entrer dès lors qu'il avait passé les tests d'entrée. Malgré son sac au moment de la chute de la République, le Temple fut réaménagé et devint le Palais Impérial de Palpatine. Le corps principal du bâtiment et ses cinq tours continuèrent d'orner le paysage de Coruscant. En plus de son siège sur Coruscant, l'Ordre Jedi possédait de petits avant-postes et des temples à travers la galaxie. Certains de ces avant-postes permettaient aux Maîtres Jedi de tester leur Padawan et de voir si ces derniers étaient aptes à devenir des Jedi. Le temple se trouvant sur Lothal en était le parfait exemple. L'accès ne pouvait se faire que si maître et apprenti étaient présents. Ils ne pouvaient quitter les lieux que si le Padawan réussissait son épreuve. Dans le cas contraire, ils se retrouvaient piégés et mouraient. Les autres enclaves importantes de l'Ordre incluaient le Temple d'Eedit sur Devaron,L'Arme du Jedi les temples de Vrogas Vas, et d'Ilum. Ce dernier était un des lieux les plus sacrés de l'Ordre et accueillait les Initiés lorsque ces derniers partaient en quête d'un cristal Kyber. Il est à noter que la lune désertique Jedha était considérée comme un foyer spirituel pour les Jedi et possédait toutes les ressources nécessaires pour construire un sabre laser.Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime Histoire Temps anciens A l'origine de l'Ordre Jedi se trouve un groupe de protecteurs qui furent rassemblés par leur capacité à manier la Force. Dans ces temps anciens, les Jedi entrèrent en possession d'Ilum, une planète de glace dont les nombreuses cavernes regorgeaient des cristaux Kyber - nécessaires à l'élaboration d'un sabre laser. Considéré comme le monde le plus sacré aux yeux de l'Ordre, son temple accueillait la Collecte, un rite de formation qui fut perpétué jusqu'à la disparition des Jedi. Étant donné que les Jedi étaient éparpillés à travers la galaxie, l'Ordre acquit un vaisseau appelé le Crucible qui permettait le transport des initiés jusqu'à Ilum. Durant les Ténèbres Séculaires, les Sith apparurent. L'Ordre Sith fut fondé par un Jedi renégat qui était arrivé à la conclusion que le vrai pouvoir de la Force ne se trouvait pas dans la passivité et la contemplation. Le Conseil Jedi refusa cette philosophie et le Jedi renégat fut expulsé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de gagner des adeptes. Le désir de puissance des Sith les mena à chercher à s'emparer du contrôle de la galaxie et les opposa aux Jedi. Ils se combattirent au cours de nombreuses guerres au cours desquelles de nombreux mondes furent détruits - y compris le berceau Sith, Moraband, qui dut être abandonné. A une autre occasion, les Sith et les Jedi s'affrontèrent sur Takodana.Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée Ces guerres furent aussi marquées par la construction de super-armes alimentées par des cristaux Kyber et capables de ravager des planètes entières. Environ cinq milles ans avant la bataille de Yavin, l'Ordre établit son siège sur Coruscant où un imposant Temple Jedi fut construit. Sous la structure du bâtiment se trouvait enseveli un Sanctuaire Sith. Son pouvoir fut considéré à tort neutralisé par les Jedi. Pendant les milliers d'années qui suivirent, le pouvoir de Côté Obscur infiltra le temple et affaiblit petit à petit l'Ordre Jedi. thumb|left|200px|Le symbole des Jedi et de l'Ancienne République. Ce fut pendant cette période que l'Ordre Jedi se mit au service de ce qui serait appelé plus tard l'Ancienne République. Promettant de conserver ses idéaux, les Jedi se battirent au nom de la paix et de la liberté. Lorsque l'Ancienne République abolit l'esclavage, les Jedi participèrent à la libération de ceux qui avaient été détenus, notamment par l'Empire Esclavagiste Zygerrien. Les Jedi déclarèrent la guerre aux Zygerriens, dont le système économique reposait sur l'asservissement d'êtres venant de toutes la galaxie avant de les vendre aux enchères. L'Ordre Jedi parvint à mettre à un terme à leurs pratiques en détruisant leur Empire et en contraignant à s'exiler de leur monde natale, Zygerria. Les Zyggeriens n'oublièrent jamais l'outrage subit et développèrent une haine féroce à l'encontre des Jedi. Un conflit émergea entre les Jedi et la population de Mandalore qui avait rapidement développé une culture guerrière dans laquelle la force était une valeur reconnue et appréciée. Leur croyance d'une guerre continue allait à l'encontre de la philosophie Jedi qui cherchait à protéger les faibles. L'Ordre se mobilisa pour empêcher les Mandaloriens de se répandre à travers la galaxie. La guerre en continu mit à rude épreuve l'Ancienne République, et lorsqu'elle s'écroula, les guerriers Mandaloriens mirent à sac le Temple Jedi de Coruscant où un des ancêtres du Pre Vizsla déroba le sabre noir. L'Ancienne République s’effondra alors que les Jedi sortirent victorieux des guerres qui les opposaient depuis plusieurs millénaires aux Sith. À cause de luttes intestines et d'une avide cupidité, les Sith s'étaient affaiblis jusqu'à ce qu'un Seigneur Noir des Sith ne soit l'unique survivant. Dark Bane, conscient de ce qui avait été la faiblesse des siens, établit un nouveau précepte pour les Sith : la règle des Deux. Il ne pourrait jamais exister plus de deux Sith à un même instant : un maître et un apprenti. Malgré la découverte de ce nouveau dogme, les Jedi pensèrent - dans un excès de confiance - que les Sith s'étaient éteins avec la mort de Bane. Protecteurs de la paix thumb|right|250px|Yoda dirigea l'Ordre Jedi à travers une grande partie de l'ère pacifique de la République. Ce fut au terme de ces événements que la République Galactique se forma et inaugura une nouvelle ère de paix et prospérité sous l'autorité du Sénat Galactique et du Chancelier Suprême. En raison de la démilitarisation de la République, l'Ordre Jedi embrassa pleinement sa responsabilité de protecteur de la paix. Aidés par les Judiciaires, les Jedi étaient chargés de maintenir l'ordre public, notamment en assurant le rôle de médiateur et en trouvant des solutions au cours de conflits opposants diverses factions et planètes rivales. Cette collaboration entre la République et les Jedi pour maintenir la paix galactique dura près de mille ans. Toutefois, après que la République eut atteint son apogée, les différends se firent plus fréquents entre les mondes de la République et des tensions opposèrent le Maître Jedi Sifo-Dyas au reste du Conseil Jedi. Anticipant un conflit à grande échelle, il commença à plaider pour la création d'une armée qui servirait la République. Ses pairs jugèrent l'idée bien trop extrême et Sifo-Dyas dut abandonner son poste. Malgré le refus de l'Ordre de soutenir ses projets, le Jedi trouva un moyen de les réaliser. Il entra en contact avec les Kaminoens, réputés pour leur expertise dans le domaine du clonage, et leur commanda dans le plus secret la fabrication d'une armée de clones pour la République prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'une commande du Sénat. A l'insu de Sifo-Dyas, le Seigneur Sith Dark Sidious, complota avec le Premier Ministre de Kamino, Lama Su, pour implanter une puce de contrôle dans tous les clones afin qu'ils puissent se retourner contre les Jedi et détruire l'Ordre lorsque le moment serait venu. Dans le but de faire taire Sifo Dyas, le Maître Jedi Comte Dooku, qui avait sombré dans le Côté Obscur et qui était devenu l'un des apprentis de Sidious, paya le Syndicat Pyke pour assassiner le Jedi durant la mission sur Oba Diah qui lui fut assignée par le Chancelier Valorum. Lorsque Sifo-Dyas se vit assigner une mission sur Felucia qui reporta ses négociations avec le Syndicat Pyke, l'assistant Silman et lui quittèrent Oba Diah pour se rendre sur Felucia. La navette fut abattue par les forces du Syndicat. Sifo-Dyas trouva la mort dans le crash de l'appareil. Silman qui avait survécu fut capturé et gardé en vie par le Syndicat dans l'éventualité où ils auraient besoin d'un moyen de pression. Le Syndicat Pyke remit la dépouille de Sifo-Dyas à Dooku qui apporta ensuite le corps sur Felucia. Là-bas, son corps fut incinéré par la population d'une tribu. Le Conseil Jedi, pensait que le Maître Jedi avait été tué par les Feluciens, classa l'affaire. Invasion de Naboo thumb|left|200px|Les Sith se révèlent à l'Ordre Jedi. Trente-deux ans avant la bataille de Yavin, le Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum demanda à l'Ordre Jedi de l'assister dans la médiation d'un conflit opposant la Fédération du Commerce à la planète Naboo. Le Haut Conseil Jedi mandata le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et son Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi afin de négocier avec la Fédération. Toutefois, Dark Sidious, qui était publiquement le sénateur Sheev Palpatine de Naboo, insista auprès des leaders Neimoidiens de la Fédération du Commerce d'entamer l'Invasion de Naboo. Échappant au piège tendu par la Fédération, Jinn et Kenobi rejoignirent Naboo et arrivèrent jusqu'à Theed à temps pour sauver la Reine de Naboo, Padmé Amidala. Avec les dames de compagnie de la Reine et quelques membres des Forces Royales de Sécurité, les Jedi s'enfuirent de la planète. Cependant leur vaisseau fut endommagé lorsqu'ils forcèrent le blocus et ils furent obligés d'atterrir sur la planète désertique de Tatooine. Tandis que les deux Jedi se trouvaient bloqués sur Tatooine, il découvrirent un jeune esclave nommé Anakin Skywalker que Jinn pensa être l'Élu. En pariant sur le jeune garçon pendant la Classique de Boonta Eve, le Maître Jedi obtint l'affranchissement de Skywalker et les pièces nécessaires pour réparer le vaisseau leur permettant de rejoindre Coruscant. Alors qu'il rejoignait le vaisseau, Jinn fut attaqué par Dark Maul, l'apprenti de Sidious envoyé pour tuer les Jedi. Dans la mesure où l'Ordre Jedi pensait les Sith disparus, Jinn fut incertain de l'identité de Maul même s'il avait constaté que son adversaire avait été formé au maniement du sabre laser. De retour au Temple Jedi sur Coruscant, le Conseil refusa d'accepter Anakin Skywalker estimant qu'il était trop vieux pour entamer sa formation. Il fut également décidé que Jinn et Kenobi accompagneraient Amidala lors de son retour sur Naboo. Dans un même temps, la jeune Reine lança un vote de défiance à l'encontre de Chancelier Valorum aboutissant sur l'accession de Palpatine à la Chancellerie. Jinn et Kenobi aidèrent Amidala et ses forces pendant la bataille contre la Fédération. Maul tua Jinn avant d'être battu par Kenobi. Étant donné son accession au rang de Chevalier, Kenobi décida de prendre Skywalker comme apprenti en dépit de la réticence de Yoda. Crise Séparatiste thumb|right|250px|Les Jedi survivants dans l'arène Petranaki sur Geonosis. Après qu'il eut coupé tous liens avec l'Ordre Jedi et remplacer secrètement Maul comme apprenti de Sidious, Dooku resta considérer par ses anciens pairs comme un simple "idéaliste politique". Pendant huit ans, la présence de Dooku se fit des plus discrète jusqu'à son retour théâtral à la vie publique qu'il organisa en prononçant un discours où il condamnait la République préparant ainsi le début de la Crise Séparatiste. Dans le même temps, il provoqua de nombreux troubles politiques sur différents mondes de la galaxie comme Ryloth, Kashyyyk, Sullust et Onderon. Il tenta de convaincre les dirigeants planétaires de quitter la République n'hésitant pas à aller jusqu'à les menacer comme ce fut le cas pour Eriadu. Dooku devint rapidement l'incarnation de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants et rallia à sa cause plusieurs milliers de systèmes stellaires. Tandis que l'Ordre Jedi était accablé – le nombre restreint de Jedi rendait difficile le maintien de l'ordre et de la paix dans la galaxie – le Sénat de la République entama des discussions sur la promulgation d'une loi de création militaire afin de former une armée permanente contre la menace Séparatiste. Quand le vote se fit imminent, plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat à l'encontre de la sénatrice Padmé Amidala – ouvertement opposée à la création de cette armée – amenèrent le Chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi à traquer le chasseur de primes Jango Fett sur Kamino où il découvrit qu'une armée de clones avait été créée à la demande de Syfo-Dias. Le Jedi rapporta ses éléments au conseil et tenta d'appréhender le chasseur de primes qui parvint à s'enfuir. Kenobi le poursuivit jusque sur Geonosis où il fut capturé alors qu'il faisait son rapport. Ses informations incitèrent le sénat à confier des pouvoirs d'urgence au Chancelier Suprême Palpatine dont la première action fut la création d'une Grande Armée de la République. Rapidement un groupe de Jedi et un contingent de clones, dirigés respectivement par Mace Windu et Yoda, se rendirent sur Geonosis pour participer à la toute première bataille contre l'armée de la Confédération marquant le début du conflit qui serait connu par la suite comme la Guerre des Clones. La Guerre des Clones thumb|left|250px|Les Jedi servaient comme Généraux de la Grande Armée de la République. Avec la République et les Séparatistes luttant pour le contrôle de la galaxie, les Maîtres Jedi et les Chevaliers Jedi furent dispatchés en tant que Généraux et leurs apprentis en tant que Commandants pour mener l'armée au front. Au cours de la Guerre des Clones, les Jedi furent victorieux sur de nombreux mondes comme Christophsis, Ryloth, Umbara, et Geonosis. Arrivé à la dernière année de la guerre, de nombreux Jedi avaient trouvé la mort,Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3 et quelques-uns s'étaient tournés vers le Côté Obscur de la Force, comme Pong Krell. Estimant que son ordre ne remplissait plus sa fonction de gardiens de la paix, Barriss Offee en arriva à organiser un attentat dans l'enceinte du Temple Jedi. La Padawan Ahsoka Tano quitta l'Ordre Jedi après avoir compris qu'elle serait incapable de faire à nouveau confiance au Conseil Jedi après que ces membres lui aient tourné le dos pendant son procès. Finalement, le Haut Conseil Jedi commença à prendre conscience l'implication de Dooku dans la création de l'armée clone et du climat de méfiance régnant au Temple Jedi et au Sénat. Le Grand Maître Yoda anticipa que les Jedi ne gagneraient pas la Guerre des Clones, et que le soutien de la population allait s'affaiblir en raison de leur gestion du conflit. La guerre prit fin au bout de trois ans, après le sauvetage du Chancelier Surprême Palpatine et la mort du Comte Dooku à bord de la Main Invisible pendant la bataille de Coruscant et la mort du Général Grievous pendant la bataille d'Utapau. Toutefois, le trouble d'Anakin Skywalker altéra le jugement de ce dernier. Bien qu'il informât Windu de la véritable identité de Palpatine, permettant au Maître Jedi d'assembler une équipe de plusieurs Maîtres Jedi pour aller l'arrêter, le jeune Chevalier Jedi intervint et porta secours au Seigneur Noir des Sith. Windu trouva la mort au cours du duel. Skywalker embrassa la voie des Sith et prit le nom de Dark Vador afin de sauver son épouse secrète, Padmé Amidala. L'Ordre 66 thumb|right|250px|Le Temple Jedi en flammes sur Coruscant. Se servant de l'action de Windu comme d'une trahison, Palpatine déclara les Jedi ennemis de la République et envoya Dark Vador tuer ceux présents dans le Temple Jedi, dont les initiés, et plus tard éliminer les membres du Conseil Séparatiste présents sur Mustafar. Le Chancelier Suprême contacta ensuite les commandants clones pour leur demander d'exécuter l'Ordre 66. À travers la galaxie, des milliers de Jedi furent tués par les clones dans les minutes qui suivirent incluant Ki-Adi-Mundi sur Mygeeto, Aayla Secura sur Felucia, Plo Koon sur Cato Neimoidia, Stass Allie sur Saleucami, et Depa Billaba sur Kaller.Kanan 2 : Le dernier Padawan 2 Sur près de dix milles Jedi membre de l'Ordre avant la guerre, seule une poignée survécut à la proclamation du Nouvel Ordre marquant la création de l'Empire Galactique et l'accession au titre d'Empereur de Palpatine. Les survivants incluaient Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Caleb Dume, Ahsoka Tano, et au moins dans un premier temps, Uvell, , Luminara Unduli, et Shaak Ti.Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2 Au cours de l'exil qu'ils s'imposèrent, Kenobi et Yoda, aidés du Sénateur Bail Organa, cachèrent à Dark Vador ses enfants, les jumeaux sensibles à la Force Luke et Leia, en espérant qu'ils incarnent le futur de l'Ordre Jedi. Selon l'Amiral Impérial Rae Sloane, les Jedi qui avaient survécu à l'Ordre 66 se seraient rassemblés sur Morad ou Madar.Riposte : Dette de vie Près de cinq ans après que l'Ordre Jedi fut éradiqué grâce à la traque organisée par l'Inquisitorius suite à l'exécution de l'Ordre 66; et la destruction quasi systématique de leurs Temples, les Jedi ne devinrent plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les études en lien avec les Jedi furent interdites, les professeurs qui avaient fait de leur spécialité l'Histoire Jedi (comme Sava Korin Pers de l'Université de Bar'leth) perdirent leur emploi.Lando 3 Les survivants Jedi capturés étaient amenés sur Mustafar pour être interrogés et exécutés. Le corps de Luminara Unduli fut préservé pour piéger les Jedi dans la prison de Stygeon. Les dernières sources de savoir Jedi furent cachées par Antron Bach dans une colonie Geonosienne abandonnée, ou récupérées par Grakkus le Hutt pour sa collection privée sur Nar Shaddaa. En préservant holocrons, sabres laser, journaux et autres artefacts, ils sauvèrent une partie des enseignements de l'Ordre déchu. À noter qu'après la destruction de l'Ordre Jedi, les sabres retrouvés des Jedi furent brûlés par Mas Amedda lors d'une sorte de célébration de victoire du nouvel Empire Galactique. Celui notamment de Yoda sera brûlé.Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1 Fugitifs de l'Empire Huit ans après la fin de la Guerre des Clones, Caleb Dume, qui avait pris le nom de Kanan Jarrus, joignit ses forces avec la rebelle Twi'lek Hera Syndulla. Ensemble, ils établirent une petite cellule rebelle basée à bord du vaisseau Ghost. Quinze années après l'avènement de l'Empire, un certain nombre de récits inexacts sur les Jedi commencèrent à apparaître. Ainsi, les chasseurs de primes Gowski et Fissol pensaient que les Jedi âgés étaient capable de voler et qu'ils possédaient une ossature inhabituellement dense. A peu près à cette même époque, Ezra Bridger, un jeune adolescent sensible à la Force, devint l'apprenti de Kanan Jarrus. La décision de Kanan de combattre avec son sabre laser sur Kessel attira l'attention du Grand Inquisiteur, chargé par Vador de traquer les Jedi et de récupérer les "enfants de la Force". Sous la houlette de Kanan, Ezra fut formé aux voies de la Force tout en devant régulièrement échapper au Grand Inquisiteur et à ses agents. Ezra compléta son épreuve Jedi dans le Temple Jedi de Lothal avec l'aide de Maître Yoda qui conseilla à Kanan de continuer la formation d'Ezra. Sur l'initiative du Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, le Grand Inquisiteur et l'Agent Kallus du Bureau de Sécurité Impériale élaborèrent un piège pour capturer Kanan. Toutefois, Ezra et ses compagnons rebelles organisèrent une mission de sauvetage pour libérer le Jedi. Au cours de l'opération, ils furent rejoints par d'autres membres de la rébellion y compris l'ancienne Jedi Ahsoka Tano qui était devenue un chef rebelle important. Héritage et tentative de restauration thumb|left|200px|Luke Skywalker, le "dernier" Jedi. Pendant près de vingt ans, l'Empire connut une expansion sans être mis en péril par l'Ordre Jedi. Quelques-uns de ses anciens restèrent fidèles à leur code d'honneur et tentèrent de lutter contre l'injustice de l'Empire. Si Ahsoka Tano ne se considérait plus comme une Jedi, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer en contact avec Bail Organa d'Alderaan afin de travailler à l'unification d'une vaste rébellion. Opérant sous le nom de code Fulcrum, elle conseilla Hera Syndulla et Kanan Jarrus d'opérer depuis Lothal. Les deux rebelles y firent notamment la connaissance d'Ezra Bridger, un jeune garçon sensible à la Force que Jarrus commença à former selon les enseignements Jedi. Au cours d'une mission, le groupe de rebelles inspira la population de Lothal ainsi que la cellule formée par Organa et Tano à se soulever contre l'Empire. L'Église de la Force, une foi clandestine, émergea à cette époque et embrassa les idéaux Jedi persuadée que seul ces derniers pourraient ramener l'équilibre dans la Force. Dix-neuf ans après l'avènement de l'Empire, Obi-Wan Kenobi sortit de son exil sur Tatooine afin de délivrer les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort à l'Alliance Rebelle et de débuter la formation de Luke Skywalker dans l'espoir que le jeune homme puisse vaincre Vador et l'Empereur. Grâce à Skywalker, la Rébellion remporta sa première victoire significative de la Guerre Civile Galactique en détruisant l'Étoile de la Mort. Trois ans plus tard, Skywalker fut formé par Yoda sur Dagobah. Il réussit à vaincre et réhabiliter son père, Dark Vador, provoquant la mort de l'Empereur pendant la bataille d'Endor. Salué comme le "dernier des Jedi", Skywalker se vit confier la tâche de transmettre les enseignements qu'il avait reçu pour permettre à l'Ordre Jedi de perdurer. Après la bataille de Jakku où l'Empire connut sa défaite finale, Skywalker commença à reconstruire l'Ordre Jedi. Établissant un nouveau Temple, il commença à former une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers Jedi parmi lesquels se trouvait son neveu, Ben Solo. Toutefois, l'obsession de Ben pour son grand-père et l'influence néfaste de Snoke l'amenèrent finalement à embrasser la voie du Côté Obscur. Prenant le nom de Kylo Ren, comme Chevaliers de Ren, il mit un terme au rêve de son oncle en massacrant tous les étudiants Jedi. Se sentant fautif, Skywalker s'exila et disparut. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient bien étaient persuadés qu'il était parti à la recherche du tout premier Temple Jedi sur Ahch-To. La Résistance et le Premier Ordre se lancèrent bientôt à sa recherche. Les premiers pour l'espoir incarné par Luke et les seconds pour mettre un terme à la menace représentée par un retour potentiel de l'Ordre Jedi. Apparitions **Saison 1 ***Embuscade ***L'Aube du Malveillant ***L'Ombre du Malveillant ***Détruisez le Malveillant ***Les Bleus ***La Chute du Droïde ***Duel de Droïdes ***La Cape des Ténèbres ***L'Antre de Grievous ***La Capture du Comte Dooku ***Le Général Gungan ***Le Crash ***Les Défenseurs de la Paix ***Intrusion ***L'Ennemi Caché ***Le Virus de l'Ombre Bleue ***Les Mystères des Mille Lunes ***Tempête sur Ryloth ***Les Innocents de Ryloth ***Liberté sur Ryloth ***Prise d'Otage **Saison 2 ***Le Vol de l'Holocron ***La Dangereuse Cargaison ***Les Enfants de la Force ***Un Espion au Sénat ***Atterrissage Mouvementé ***L'Usine d'armement ***L'Héritage de la Terreur ***Les Vers Parasites ***L'Intrigue de Grievous ***Le Déserteur ***Le Sabre laser Perdu ***Le Complot de Mandalore ***Le Voyage de la Tentation ***La Duchesse de Mandalore ***Meurtre au Sénat ***Le Chat et la Souris ***Les Chasseurs de primes ***La Bête de Zillo ***La Bête de Zillo contre-attaque ***Piège Mortel ***R2 rentre au bercail ***La Traque Mortelle **Saison 3 ***Les Clones cadets ***Les ARC Troopers ***Les Renforts ***La Sphère de l'influence ***Corruption ***L'Académie ***Assassin ***Plans malveillants ***La Chasse de Ziro ***Héros des deux côtés ***À la poursuite de la paix ***Les Sœurs de la nuit ***Monstre ***Les Sorcières de la Brume ***Les Grands Seigneurs ***L'Autel de Mortis ***Les Fantômes de Mortis ***La Citadelle ***Contre-attaque ***Sauvetage à la Citadelle ***La Padawan perdue ***La Chasse au Wookiee **Saison 4 ***Guerre aquatique ***L'Attaque Gungan ***Prisonniers ***Le Guerrier de l'ombre ***Mission humanitaire ***Les Droïdes nomades ***L'Obscurité sur Umbara ***Le Général ***Insubordination ***Le Carnage de Krell ***L'Enlèvement ***Les Esclaves de la République ***Les Évadés de Kadavo ***Un ami dans le besoin ***Manigance ***Amis et Ennemis ***La Boîte ***Crise sur Naboo ***Le Massacre ***Les Chasseurs ***Les Frères ***Vengeance **Saison 5 ***Retour en force ***Une guerre sur deux fronts ***Les Meneurs ***La Reconquête ***Points de rupture ***La Collecte ***Le Test de résistance ***Sauvetage en cours ***Une alliance nécessaire ***Les Armes secrètes ***Une journée ensoleillée dans le néant ***Porté disparu ***Point de non-retour ***L'Alliance ***La Conspiration ***Sans foi ni loi ***L'Attentat ***Le Jedi qui en savait trop ***À la poursuite d'un Jedi ***La Fausse Coupable **Saison 6 ***L'Inconnu ***Le Complot ***Le Fugitif ***Les Ordres ***Une vieille connaissance ***L'Ascension de Clovis ***Le Système en crise ***Les Disparus, première partie ***Les Disparus, deuxième partie ***Le Jedi oublié ***Les Voix ***La Destinée ***Le Sacrifice **Héritage ***A Death on Utapau ***In Search of the Crystal ***Crystal Crisis ***The Big Bang ***The Bad Batch ***A Distant Echo ***On the Wings of Keeradaks ***Unfinished Business * * * *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir de l'amitié'' * *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' * *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 1'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 4'' *''Kanan 7 : Premier Sang 1'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Kanan 8 : Premier Sang 2'' *''Kanan 9 : Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10 : Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11 : Premier Sang 5'' *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Kanan 1 : Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2 : Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 2: L'Élu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 3: L'Élu 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 4: L'Élu 4'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 7: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 8: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 2'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Tanière'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : L'Obscurité'' *''Ahsoka * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Star Wars 7: Le dernier de ses semblables'' * * **Saison 1 ***L'Appel de l'action ***Galaxie en flammes **Saison 2 ***L'Avenir de la Force ***Au Cœur des ténèbres **Saison 3 ***Le Sabre du pouvoir *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Dark Vador 4: Vador 4'' *''Dark Vador 5: Vador 5'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 10: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 3'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi * *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Les Derniers Jedi 1'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 3'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 4'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 5'' }} Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars: Collection de Cartes'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Ordre Jedi